


Cat Problems

by Crowbot (GedankenTheory)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Cats and their antics, Gen, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GedankenTheory/pseuds/Crowbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult dealing with cats when they like to climb atop high places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little one-shot I did in my spare time. (Or should I be calling this a one-"short" due to it's length?) It's about Thor and his capricious cat's antics.

"Loki, get down from there," Thor sighed.

The cat hissed in response.

"I am warning you, Loki. If you don't get down from there, I will use the broom."

"Mrr," said Loki, his tail lashing. Situated as he was, hunkered down on top of the refrigerator, Thor was having the slightest amount of difficulty getting the cat down. Every time he reached up in an attempt to grab hold of him, Loki would swipe at his hands and scuttle backwards until his butt hit the wall.

The broom, really at this point, was Thor's only hope. He'd used it once before - gently pushing it against Loki's side - and it had managed to be of use. Now, he hoped, for the second time, that it would aid him in getting that troublesome cat down from the top of his fridge.

As Loki repositioned himself into a sitting position and gave himself a quick lick on the shoulder, Thor walked over to the broom cupboard.

He pulled out the broom and returned, stretching out the bristle side towards Loki. Loki hopped away, his pupils expanding in size, and as Thor pushed it closer towards him, Loki shot his owner a disgusted look and leaped back down to the kitchen floor.

Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, Thor went off to put the broom back away again. "You know you shouldn't go up there, Loki," he told the cat. "You broke some of my jars that I thought I had been keeping safe up there last time and I don't want that to - "

A smashing sound from behind him made him swiftly turn around.

Shards of glass and parts of what used to be a jar lay scattered across the floor, Loki peeped out from around the side of the fridge, staring at the carnage he had caused.

Thor sighed. "Loki, why?"

Looks like he'd have to clean up all of this mess, again.

He pulled out the dust pan and brush and stooped to deal with the shattered jar's remnants. A mumble of familiar cat noise rumbled in his ears and the sensation of four paws dropping down onto his back made him tense for a moment. Then Loki peered down at the mess from his new perch on Thor's shoulder. He blinked down at it, and then brushed his head against Thor's cheek.

Thor snorted and reached up with one hand to stroke the cat.

"You are a pain, aren't you?"

"Mrow," came the dignified response.  


End file.
